This invention relates generally to drive devices, and more particularly, to dual neutral start switches for use in connection with a drive device. The neutral start switches may be mounted to a drive device, such as a hydraulic pump, transaxle or transmission, for preventing the vehicle user from starting or activating a vehicle engine, unless one or more drive devices are in the neutral position.
It is well known to provide “neutral start switches” for preventing the vehicle user from starting or activating a vehicle engine, unless one or more drive devices are in the neutral position. Such switches are often placed either on the shifting arm or on the linkage leading to the transaxle controls.
This invention also relates to reverse cutoff switches for deactivating a blade clutch or shutting off a vehicle engine when a mower blade is activated and the vehicle moves in reverse.
Hydrostatic transmissions come in a variety of configurations, including parallel pump and motor, dual pump and motor, and configurations where the hydrostatic transmission is incorporated within a housing containing gearing, often known as an integrated hydrostatic transaxle or IHT.